Sanctus Espiritus
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: Que ocurre cuando ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que realmente eres? Podría un demonio ayudarte a entenderlo? Posible Lemmon en el futuro XD Pasen y Lean! Ojala les guste! XD
1. Chapter 1

_He decidido comenzar con un nuevo FanFic de varios capítulos. Aun no estoy segura de cuantos serán, pero planeo que sean mas de 10 ep._

_Pues en este fic mezclare a personajes de Kuroshitsuji I y II, ademas de que imaginaremos a Ciel en versión 'My Lady', aunque mantendrá su misma actitud de siempre (o al menos lo intentare XD) y claro con la infaltable presencia de nuestro querido mayordomo-demonio Sebastian._

_Solo pido que le den una oportunidad XD_

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, por el contrario es propiedad de la brillante Yana Toboso (aunque daría todo por ser dueña de el)_

* * *

Prologo

_Voir le jour – Ver la __Luz_

_._

_._

Podía ver la luz delante de su pequeña persona; radiante y luminiscente. Deseaba acortar la distancia, por fin llegar donde la cálida luz se encontraba, escapar del infierno de oscuridad que le envolvía y dejar atrás el pasillo que reunía sus temores.

Tenía que seguir corriendo, sin importar cuantas veces callera, se levantaría y continuaría.

Su madre siempre se lo decía. Cada vez que estuviese en la oscuridad, que no encontrase la salida, debía de seguir la luz, llegar a ella y dejar que le envolviese. La luz siempre es buena. _Eso es lo que decía_.

Pero cuando su carrera hubo terminado y llego a la anhelada luminosidad, no pudo evitar darse cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer…

Delante, el salón principal de su mansión, su hogar, ardía en llamas.

Enormes lenguas de fuego terminaban con todo a su paso consumiéndolo y dejando solo cenizas. El humo le impedía poder ver con claridad produciéndole ardor en sus ojos y dolor en su pequeña garganta. El techo caía a pedazos sobre su cabeza, amenazando con aplastar el salón. Debía escapar, alejarse y tratar de salvar su joven vida. Pero no podía. El terror tenía su cuerpo paralizado, no podía moverse, sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Lo horrible de todo aquello: El fuego _no_ era la causa principal de su terror.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, una mesa redonda se calcinaba lentamente… Y ocupando dos de las cuatro sillas que la rodeaban, eran dos personas con sus cabezas descansando tranquilamente sobre la cubierta de madera pulida que de no ser por las llamas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, simularían que solo estaban tomando una siesta. Pero a pesar de su corta edad, sabia claramente lo que ocurría.

Sus padres, Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive yacían muertos, calcinados por el fuego.

Un grito de puro horror escapo de sus labios e inconscientemente trato de llegar a sus padres, solo para ser detenida a mitad de camino por un trozo de techo que se había desprendido y dificultaba su avance.

Presa del pánico total, su pequeño cuerpo se dejo caer, abrazándose fuertemente y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus cortas piernas. No sabía qué hacer; estaba totalmente atrapada entre este infierno de fuego, rodeada por la luz que tanto había anhelado pero que ahora odiaba con toda su alma.

Este era su fin, y Ciel Phantomhive lo sabía. No había manera de que escapara de allí, y la niña de tan solo diez años conocía su fatal destino.

Añorando que el pandemonio terminara, cerró sus ojos de zafiro puro y concentrándose en su propia respiración espero…

Se sintió caer en la inconsciencia… Pero antes de que todo se volviera negro para la eternidad, creyó sentirse alzada por un par de brazos que la envolvieron protectoramente, y luego ser cubierta con algo suave que reconoció (o al menos eso creía) como un abrigo.

Se sintió en movimiento, sintió como el calor desaparecía para ser remplazado por una fresca brisa, y finalmente, sintió como una mano le acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero ya era tarde. Las olas de la inconsciencia la habían arrastrado finalmente a sus aguas.

En el jardín principal de la residencia Phantomhive y con las llamas consumiendo completamente la mansión detrás, una figura observaba todo desde las sombras, depositando a la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos sobre una de las bancas allí presentes. Le cubrió nuevamente con aquel abrigo antes de observarla por última vez, para luego girarse y regresar por donde había venido.

Detrás, el infierno de fuego y humo continuaba; marcando para siempre la vida de ese pequeño ser humano.

* * *

Bien este es el final del prologo. Ahora dependiendo de la cantidad de review veré si se continua o no, aunque de seguro subo el primer capitulo en unos días, quizá mañana, ahí veré...

Como sea, espero que les guste. Acepto criticas constructivas!

¿Reviews?

.

_Au Revoir_

_**White**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradezco enormemente a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y/o comentar esta historia!_

_Originalmente esto era parte del prologo pero por alguna razón que desconozco no apareció, así que decidí ponerlo como una especie de capitulo cero o algo asi. Tambien disculpas por la tardanza pero mi ordenador no me dejaba subir nada. Siento si esto es aburrido o algo pero necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos antes de segir correctamente con la historia. XD_

_Espero no defraudar a nadie! XD Sin mas el 'Capitulo Cero'_

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si así fuera creerían que estaría escribiendo esto?_

* * *

_Capitulo Cero_

_Éveiller - Despertar_

_._

_._

Calor abrasador, envolvente obscuridad en un pasillo sin fin, el anhelo por la luz, su vida cayendo a pedazos, el fuego carcome lo que es más preciado, desesperación y desconsuelo, retazos de consciencia lentamente son incinerados, un brillo de esperanza, la brisa helada, una caricia y después, _nada._

_Continua._ Dolor, horror, despedazada por fuera y muerta por dentro, gritos de agonía, desconcierto y antipatía, repulsión y aborrecimiento, aversión y rencor, rabia y venganza. _Odio._ Puro y negro odio.

Luego es rojo. Rojo fuego, furia, que es roja; ropas rojas, sangre roja, cabello rojo. Orbes rojos… _El final del camino._

Un grito de terror resuena a lo largo de toda la mansión

Zafiros brillaban con terror, analizando todo su alrededor, buscando las causas de su miedo. Una cálida mano se posa en su hombro.

"Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla." Y es todo lo que necesita oír.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la gran cama en medio de la habitación, y junto con ella también a la joven y al hombre a su lado.

"Buen día, My Lady."

La ojiazul continúo con la vista clavada en la puerta. "Esto es estúpido." El hombre solo la miro sin comprender. La chica le miro con molestia, disgustada por tener que explicar más de lo que quisiera. "No hay de qué preocuparse, solo fue un sueño, eso es todo. A sí que deja de mirarme de esa manera."

El mayordomo dio una media sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud. Luego recordó.

Un pequeño ruido, algo parecido a un grito de alegría reprimida, vino desde al lado de su cama, llamando su atención. Se volvió para ver a su fiel mayordomo observándola de una manera extraña. La chica solo levanto una delgada ceja. "Ocurre algo"

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que dos brazos la estaban abrazando fuertemente… de hecho estaban aplastando sus pulmones, y comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar adecuadamente.

"Ah! Ciiiiieeeeeelllllll!" El estruendoso grito de su mayordomo casi le deja sorda, y la chica se retorcía entre aquellos brazos en un vano esfuerzo por liberarse. "Ah! Estoy tan tan tan feliz! Feliz Cumpleaños, Ciel!"

Con el poco aire en sus pulmones trato de formular una frase al menos algo coherente para su 'efusivo' mayordomo.

"Grrrrrrre-ell… me st-estass mat-matnnndo." Al instante, el hombre libero a la chica de su abrazo triturador, mientras sus pulmones intentaban con desesperación obtener su preciado oxigeno. Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, el par de ojos azules de dirigieron a su mayordomo, el que había perdido la anterior apariencia de hombre con largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo baja, mirada atemorizada y torpeza mas allá de los límites normales; para mostrarse tal cual era. Es decir, con su largo cabello rojo sangre, mirada astuta, y claro lo más notorio de todo, la gran sonrisa dentada; demasiado para ser considerada humana.

"No era necesario destruir mis pulmones, idiota."

El hombre pelirrojo solo hizo un gesto de desprecio. "Qué clase de vocabulario es ese tan impropio de una Condesa, querida?"

Ciel solo entrecerró los ojos en molestia. "Lo que sea…" Estaba por ordenarle a Grell que abandonara su habitación para que pudiese vestirse cuando reparo en el objeto que este tenía entre las manos. Su duda debió de demostrarse en su rostro ya que luego Grell le ofreció el paquete, si es posible, con una sonrisa aun mayor.

"Esto es para ti Ciel, llego esta mañana."

La Condesa recibió el paquete de manos de su mayordomo y lo examino con detenimiento. Se parecía a cualquier otra caja azul con lazo plateado que había visto antes. Encogiéndose de hombros tiro de un extremo de la cinta, abriendo así la pequeña cajita.

Dentro de ella descansaba sobre terciopelo negro un hermoso collar de oro blanquecino con un dije en forma de estrella junto a diamante azul incrustado en el centro, tal como el preciado anillo de la familia Phantomhive. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer el collar. Aun así antes de extraerlo de su caja, recogió la nota cuidadosamente doblada y con una prolija caligrafía.

La leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Ciel~_

_Sé que hoy debe de ser un día muy especial. Aunque no te culpo si no lo crees así._

_Fuera como fuese, esta debe ser una fecha de profunda alegría._

_No todos los días una familia es bendecida con un regalo tan hermoso y único como lo es un hijo_

_Conozco que tus padres han de estar inmensamente orgullosos de lo que eres hoy en día,_

_Y aunque ya no estén etéreamente con nosotros, sus almas siempre nos acompañaran._

_Especialmente a ti Ciel, su hija, su pequeño trozo de cielo._

_Y es precisamente por eso que creo ha llegado la hora de que esto se te sea entregado_

_Estoy seguro que mi hija, tu madre, deseaba que esto fuese tuyo algún día_

_Y ahora lo es._

_Te deseo un feliz decimoséptimo cumpleaños_

_Y que este día sea de alegría para ti_

_Condesa__ Phantomhive…_

_'Le Beau du Ciel'_

_._

_Con Amor _

_Tu Abuelo**_

_._

"La belleza del Cielo?" Dijo después de haber traducido la frase de su abuelo. "No entiendo…"

"Creo que quiso decir '_La bella Ciel'. _Eso fue tan dulce!"

La Condesa Phantomhive solo frunció el seño ante el comentario. Dejando la carta, tomo el collar de su estuche y lo coloco en su cuello, donde parecía brillar con vida propia.

"Es lo único que queda de mis padres… Además de este anillo claro." El ánimo de la ojiazul se torno más obscuro que de costumbre a la vez que acariciaba el diamante azul incrustado en la herencia que por generaciones había estado en la familia Phantomhive.

"No es lo único que queda…"

Rápidamente Ciel llevo sus ojos a Grell, quien solo se encogió de hombros. "También está el abrigo de tu padre."

Oh claro, como pudo olvidarlo. El abrigo que había quedado en la banca donde había dormido la noche del incendio en la mansión. Un extraño silencio se instalo entre ellos.

Luego unos minutos, la Condesa removió despreocupadamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y se dispuso a tomar sus vestimentas para ese día pero Grell se lo impidió. Ciel le dirigió una mirada de ligera confusión y molestia.

"Debo arreglarme para esta tarde Grell. Es para la fiesta que por si no recuerdas, Lizzy y tu se empeñaron tanto en hacer" El disgusto por la idea de un baile en honor a su cumpleaños estaba ahí, fuerte y clara.

Grell lo ignoro olímpicamente.

"Si lo sé, pero…" Saco algo tras su espalda, que resulto ser otra caja. Ciel juraría que antes no había estado allí. "Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Y no digas que no te gusta, demore horas en escogerlo!" Agrego con su tono melodramático y exagerado.

La joven tomo la gran caja en sus manos y quito la tapa. El contenido la sorprendió.

"Grell…?" Susurro.

"Si, si, me lo agradeces después querida. Ahora prepárate para la mejor fiesta de tu vida!" Luego de empujarla al baño el mayordomo corrió a la puerta de salida y antes de desaparecer lanzo un beso a la chica y luego soltó una ligera risa. "No tomes mucho tiempo o vendré a buscarte!"

Ciel solo rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su mayordomo. Con un último suspiro de dispuso a tomar su baño.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y Ciel comenzaba a salir de su cuarto de baño llevando puesto el regalo de Grell. Aunque al principio había dudado de la capacidad del pelirrojo para escoger algo que pudiese usarse en una celebración de tal altura sin parecer totalmente fuera de lugar debió retractarse de sus pensamientos, aunque jamás lo admitiría. De hecho, parecía haberse hecho especialmente para su persona.

Decir que era bello, sería un eufemismo. El vestido era casi completamente del blanco más puro que había visto, con un corsé con delicados diseños en forma de ondas de hilo de plata al igual que las amarras de atrás y las formas de la falda, que caía capa tras fina capa de seda que fluían suavemente dando la impresión de que flotaba sobre el suelo. Lo mismo era para los guantes de encaje blanco que venían junto al vestido que llegaban hasta la mitad superior de sus brazos. Junto con el collar de su madre que descansaba en su cuello, el vestido había conseguido hacer resaltar sus ojos azules como verdaderas piedras de zafiro.

Camino con la calma característica de su persona hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que Grell había insistido colocar en su habitación ya que su cabello aun necesitaba algo de arreglo… No deseaba tener a su mayordomo acomodando su largo pelo en frente de los invitados. Observo el reflejo de su imagen.

Un escalofrió se sorpresa recorrió su columna en el mismo instante.

Reflejado en el espejo y posado en el barandal de su balcón estaba el. Le hubiese encantado asegurar a quien se lo preguntase que al momento de salir del baño no se encontraba allí, pero lamentablemente no podía estar segura. Nunca lo estaba.

Esas plumas de apariencia tan suave que más de una vez le habían producido el deseo de tocarlas cubrían completamente al majestuoso cuervo que la observaba atentamente. Aunque mirara al ave directamente a esos ojos que siempre le habían parecido demasiado humanos para ser de un animal, este jamás había apartado la vista, muy por el contrario sentía que el cuervo quería precisamente eso, que le mirara directamente. Lo que era más importante, aunque el animal le estuviese mirando hora tras hora (como ya había hecho veces antes) jamás se había sentido incomoda ante la escrutadora mira.

Ciel se volteo hacia el balcón y se cruzo de brazos. El cuervo ladeo la cabeza.

"Veo que hoy también has venido" Dijo sin reparar aun que hablaba con un animal, por tanto, algo que no podía hablar. "Acaso deseas felicitarme tu también por mi cumpleaños o es solo una de tus visitas diarias?"

Al notar lo que estaba haciendo Ciel se reprendió mentalmente. _'¿Hablando con un pájaro? Si alguien me viera pensaría que estoy loca…'_

Cada vez más molesta por su actitud infantil se giro a su espejo, solo para sorprenderse nuevamente.

Ahí, en su ojo derecho había aparecido nuevamente aquel pentaculo purpura. Velozmente cubrió su ojo con su mano derecha. No sabía el cómo ni porque lo tenía o como siempre se mostraba cada vez que veía al cuervo, pero era totalmente obvio que ambos estaban relacionados. Aun así, nadie más sabia de la existencia de cualquiera de los dos, ni siquiera Grell.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse Ciel cerro ambos ojos y se concentro en el derecho, deseando que la estrella desapareciera de él. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que ese método siempre daba resultado y cada vez tenía resultados más veloces. Como supuso, al quitar su mano y abrir nuevamente sus ojos, el pentaculo había desaparecido.

Dio una última mirada al espejo, evitando al cuervo aun reflejado en él y rápidamente salió de su habitación, llevándose su máscara junto con ella.

Segundos después de que la Condesa hubiese abandonado el lugar, el ave color negro desplego sus alas y emprendió su vuelo en un rumbo desconocido.

En el salón principal y ubicada en uno de los amplios sillones de tapiz azul se encontraba la joven marquesa Elizabeth Middleford, y a su lado estaba su sirvienta.

"¿Cuándo bajara Ciel? ¡Si sigue así se nos hará tarde!" Elizabeth pregunto a su sirvienta la que solo sonrió a su ama, como siempre lo hacía para calmarla.

"No se preocupe Señorita, de seguro estar por venir."

Como si quisiera ratificar lo dicho, Ciel aparecía por las escaleras bajándolas un tanto rápido, como si estuviese ansiosa por llegar a algún lado.

"AH! Ciel te ves preciosa! Me alegra de que dejaras de usar negro aunque fuera solo por una vez"

Ante toda respuesta Ciel solo tomo a su prima del brazo mientras se dirigía a las puertas de la mansión. La rubia le miro confundida. "Donde vamos Ciel."

"No es obvio Lizzy? Vamos a la fiesta que TU preparaste" dijo algo molesta. "Grell, está listo el carruaje? El viaje es largo y necesitamos salir cuanto antes"

"S-si My Lady."

Rápidamente salieron de la mansión Phantomhive para dirigirse al lugar que habían escogido para la celebración.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, el cuervo mantenía su carmesí mirada en el carruaje que desaparecía.

Horas habían pasado y todo se mantenía en silencio. Aburrida hace mucho y sin soportarlo más, Elizabeth decidió decir algo, cualquier cosa.

''He odio lo que dice tu abuela, Ciel. O al menos lo que mi madre dice que ella dice… O algo así.'' Hablo un poco confusa.

''Sabes que no podría importarme menos lo que esa mujer quiera Lizzy.''

''Pe-pero ella es tu abuela Ciel! No puedes decir eso…!'' Grito horrorizada la rubia

''Puedo y lo hago. Nunca le importe, y todo por tener este apellido…'' El acido en su voz asusto a Elizabeth. Preocupada trato de sonreír a su prima y cambiar de tema.

''Ciel…''

''Hemos llegado.'' Sin dejar que cualquiera dijese algo, abrió la puerta del carruaje y descendió incluso antes de que se detuviera totalmente. Deprisa se acerco a las grandes puertas de entrada y volteo a ver al resto que le acompañaba.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. En un árbol no muy lejos se encontraba el cuervo que siempre la observaba.

Rápidamente Grell corrió hacia su ama; pero se detuvo al verla con la vista fija en algo; dirigió su mirada donde se hallaba la de Ciel para ver a un bello cuervo no muy distante. De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Si eso estaba allí… no significaba nada bueno. Preocupado se volvió a Ciel.

''Ocurre algo My Lady?'' inquirió.

''Eh? No, nada Grell. Vamos entremos y acabemos con esta estupidez de una vez.'' Al verla acercarse, los guardias abrieron las puertas a la vez que hacían una profunda reverencia, mientras que Lizzy y Paula se apresuraban por llegar a la Condesa.

Antes de entrar, Grell dio una última mirada al ave negra. ''Y el telón vuelve a levantarse…''

Tras él las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

* * *

_Cualquier pregunta (que pueda responder XD) no duden en hacerla..._

_Reviews son enormemente aceptados!_

_._

_._

_Au Revor!_

_._

_**White**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahora, primero lo primero. Realmente lo siento por la larga espera! Pero con los problemas, mas el 'bloqueo de autora' y la re-edición (10 veces) termine demorando mas de lo esperado en subirlo... Aunque al fin lo logre._

_Espero este episodio les guste... me queme las neuronas pensando en como terminarlo T-T._

_Enormes gracia a quienes han leido la historia (aunque me gustaria que tambien la comentaran, incluso anónimos), a todo quien a comentado y a las alertas!_

_Disclaimer: Por que tengo que decir esto siempre? Es obvio que Kuro no es mio..._

* * *

Capitulo 1

_Bal Masqué – Baile de Mascaras_

_._

_._

La luz de luna brillaba iluminando el gran edificio. Varios carruajes llenaban las calles, dejando a las personas que al bajar de su transporte presentaban sus invitaciones a los encargados de las puertas.

En el interior gente de altos rangos sociales se presentaban con sus mejores trajes y vestidos, sus rostros cubiertos total o parcialmente con bellas mascaras. Diversas parejas bailaban en salón principal, mientras los músicos interpretaban las melodías.

Todo el lugar era rodeado de altos pilares que iban a dar en un techo abovedado y una delicada araña de cristal en el centro. Al fondo de la habitación una larga escalera conectaba el primer y segundo piso desde donde alguien observaba el transcurso de la fiesta.

"My Lady." El mayordomo tras ella susurro. La chica volteo levemente para demostrar que le oía. "Creo que es hora de bajar, los asistentes esperan su aparición."

"No es necesaria tanta cortesía cuando no estamos frente a los invitados, de hecho incluso me resulta cómica tu actitud, Grell."

El mayordomo se sorprendió momentáneamente. Tras sus gafas sus ojos verdes brillaron con picardía. "Eso no es amable de tu parte, querida. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo aquí, sabes?"

"Deja de quejarte y bajemos antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos."

Rápidamente el hombre volvió a su papel anterior de mayordomo torpe y ofreció el brazo a la dama. "Como ordene, My Lady."

Estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando Ciel susurro algo a su mayordomo. "¿Crees que hayan venido, Grell?"

De inmediato la actitud del castaño cambio completamente, tornándose seria.

"Las invitaciones fueron enviadas a las personas más influyentes y poderosas de la ciudad, incluyendo a Su Majestad. Y según nuestros cálculos, es totalmente seguro de que al menos uno de ellos se encuentra en esta fiesta ahora mismo." Si es posible su expresión se volvió aún más grave a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos.

Ciel le analizo por unos segundos, para después mirar a la planta baja, mientras continuaban descendiendo por la escalera. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. "Entonces, creo que deberíamos ofrecerles a nuestros invitados una agradable velada, no lo crees?"

Grell solo pudo sonreír. "Por supuesto, Condesa."

Cuando habían bajado casi todos los escalones un hombre con mascara verde llamaba la atención "Damas y Caballeros, gracias a todos por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a la Condesa Ciel Phantomhive" La multitud se volteó para ver a la joven acompañada por su mayordomo. Una gran cantidad de aplausos resonaron por todo el salón, felicitándole.

Ahora en la primera planta, se dirigió a los invitados y sonrió falsamente (aunque nadie podría decirlo más que Grell, claro está.) "Les agradezco su presencia esta noche. Espero que todos se estén divirtiendo, y ahora por favor continuar disfrutando del baile."

Una nueva ronda de aplausos y la música comenzó nuevamente. Las parejas empezaron a bailar una vez más.

Ciel les miraba tras su máscara; a su lado, Grell observaba a los asistentes con disimulada atención. De pronto, alguien toco el hombro de Ciel sorprendiéndola levemente. Se volteo para quedar cara a cara con una mujer de edad avanzada; pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa sintió como esta le abrazaba.

"Ciel! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía…! Has crecido tanto; cada día te pareces mas a Rachel, y veo que recibiste tu regalo también"

"Gracias abuela. Me alegra ver que estas bien y espero que el abuelo igual."

La anciana la miro complaciente antes de recordar a lo que había venido. La mujer mayor miro tras de sí y sonrió a alguien quien la chica no podía ver.

"Oh Ciel, hay alguien que quiero presentarte" Ambos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a dos personas acercándose. El más joven debía de ser un año mayor que Ciel, quizás dos. Llevaba puesta una máscara purpura, tenia ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio; era bastante elegante por lo que Ciel dedujo debía de ser algún noble de alta clase. Oh claro… Lo que su abuela realmente quería.

Olvidando al rubio su mirada se dirigió al hombre que le acompañaba. Era bastante alto, todo vestido de negro, con actitud indiferente y elegante. Pero al ver sus ojos, de inmediato sintió que algo no estaba bien. Esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos ámbar la inquietaban. Se reprendió por comportarse de esa manera; pero que sintiera a Grell tensarse tras de ella no le daba calma alguna, por el contrario, solo intensificaba el sentimiento.

"Te presento al joven Alois Trancy y su mayordomo Claude Faustus."

"Es un gusto conocerla condesa Phantomhive." Dijo el rubio mientras besaba la mano de Ciel.

_Pues para mí es un espanto. _"El placer es mío."

"Muy bien, les dejare para que se conozcan." La anciana rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud dejando a Ciel sin poder negarse.

"Me concedería este baile." Alois extendía una mano como invitación.

Ciel solo quería escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. "Lo siento pero" Se detuvo cuando sintió un ligero golpe de parte de Grell. "Quiero decir, me encantaría bailar con usted." El sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra.

Al parecer el chico no lo noto como rápidamente arrastro a Ciel a la pista de baile. Inmediatamente un nuevo vals comenzó.

Aunque no quería la chica de vio obligada a posar su mano en el hombro del rubio, mientras este aprisionaba fuertemente su cintura.

"Debo decir que eres muy linda, Ciel." En este momento el rubio parecía haber olvidado toda formalidad y hablaba como si se hubiesen conocido de siempre. Ahora ella esperaba el momento para pisarle 'accidentalmente' y 'accidentalmente' dejarle cojeando por una semana.

Quizá para su suerte llego el momento de cambiar parejas y ella se vio empujada por una chica castaña cualquiera hacia otro lado, golpeándose con el pecho de otra persona. Antes de que pudiese decir algo la persona la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y continuo como si estuviesen bailando juntos desde el principio. Un poco curiosa levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba; de seguro era Grell.

Oh, pero se equivocaba.

Un par de orbes carmesí la miraban directamente a los ojos. Aunque no quería no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña al ver esa escrutadora mirada a través de esa máscara color negro noche, del mismo tono que ese cabello. Una también extraña sonrisa adornaba el perfecto rostro del hombre.

Dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Ciel ambos giraron al son de la música. El al igual que ella, vestía de blanco.

"Me parece conocida señorita." El sonido de esa voz era como ninguno que hubiese oído antes. Tenía algo, algo tan… tan ¿perfecto? "Me pregunto… Nos hemos visto antes?"

"No, jamás le había visto." Dijo quizá un tanto bruscamente.

"¿Está segura? Porque estaría convencido que la conozco de algún lado."

"Muy Segura. No tengo idea quien es usted, no recuerdo haberle visto antes; ni siquiera se su nombre."

El hombre solo volvió a sonreír.

"Oh, ¿pero es eso realmente cierto?" Ciel ya comenzaba a hartarse de ese juego estúpido. No sabía que era peor, este hombre o el idiota presuntuoso de Trancy.

"Ya te dije que no tengo idea de quién eres S-hey!" Una mano la aparto del hombre de blanco con nada de delicadeza. Su mirada zafiro se encontró con una celeste.

"Disculpe mi rudeza." No parecía sentirlo en absoluto. "Pero me gustaría seguir bailando con _MI_ prometida." Dijo haciendo énfasis en _mi._

Sin esperar respuesta, Alois jalo del brazo de Ciel y la arrastro a otro lado del salón. Antes de alejarse completamente la Condesa volteo el rostro para ver al otro hombre, pero este había desaparecido.

Inmediatamente trato de soltarse del rubio. Este aprisiono con más fuerza la muñeca.

"Hey suéltame…Me estas lastimando el brazo." Azules brillaban con más que molestia. "Y que fue eso de prometid_-_"

"Pronto lo serás." Afirmo interrumpiéndola. Alois intento acercarse más a ella, pero no se lo permitió. Aun así, algo capto la atención de Ciel. "Tu abuela estará de acuerdo. Además… Siempre obtengo lo que quiero…"

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras." Lanzó las palabras con odio.

Por fin había logrado zafarse la muñeca que ahora mostraba unas marcas rojizas donde los dedos habían estado. Sin siquiera darle una última mirada comenzó a dirigirse donde Grell estaba junto a la mesa de postres, más que dispuesta a salir de ese lugar. Después podría inventar algo para Lizzy

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio. "Podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras, Ciel."

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Ya casi llegaba donde el Shinigami rojo cuando sintió algo. Era extraño, un cambio en el ambiente del lugar. Un delicado olor a rosas llego a su nariz seguido por un cosquilleo.

Extrañada continúo caminando, pero esta vez más lento y con un poco de precaución pero no alcanzo a llegar a su destino ya que sorpresivamente todas las lámparas explotaron simultáneamente. De inmediato los gritos de asombro llenaron el lugar; mientras que alguien hablaba tratando de calmar a los invitados.

Lo siguiente que Ciel supo fue que tenía a alguien tras ella; que antes de poder girarse a verle escucho como Grell le gritaba algo ininteligible y luego era abrazada fuertemente. Desde su nueva posición Ciel volteo la cabeza justo a tiempo para divisar que ese alguien sostenía algo delgado y brillante en el lugar que había ocupado antes su cabeza. Era una espada.

Gritos de terror provinieron de los invitados mientras que trataban desesperadamente de escapar del salón. Los guardias corrían a todos lados tratando de llevarse a las personas y varios disparos resonaron por sobre los gritos.

Rápidamente fue levantada en los brazos del hombre que le había salvado mientras Ciel no salía de su asombro. El sujeto de antes estaba a pocos metros de ellos con su espada aun en mano mientras que Grell había adoptado su verdadera apariencia y utilizaba su guadaña para lanzar corte tras corte contra él, agregando los metálicos sonidos a la confusión.

"Siento aquello señorita." El hombre de blanco se disculpo en su oído. "Aun así, ahora debo sacarla de este lugar, es por su propia seguridad."

"Espera! Qué demonios esta-" A lo lejos se oía a alguien acercarse.

"Su respuesta llegara a su tiempo… Ahora por favor solo cierre sus ojos." Antes de que pudiera alegar cualquier cosa, el hombre poso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre los ojos de la chica. De inmediato se sintió adormecida y en cosa de pocos segundos había perdido la consciencia.

"Descanse… _My Lady_." Fue lo último que escucho.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Débiles sonidos volvían como la oscuridad comenzaba a alejarse de sus sentidos y las imágenes borrosas venían a través de sus párpados agrietados. Un ligero movimiento de vaivén sacudía su cuerpo levemente.

Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse hasta que centraron en el difuso objeto rojo: Grell.

"Grell…?" El nombre salió como un suspiro cansado. Su enfoque se había restablecido casi completamente y su máscara había sido retirada. "Espera… D-donde vamos? "

"¡CIEL!" El grito atravesó sus tímpanos. "Qué bueno que despertaste!... Espera, ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes nada roto o sí? ¿Te duele algo? ¿a c-"

"Estoy bien Grell… Ahora responde, ¿Dónde vamos?"

"Pues donde, a la mansión claro! Que esperabas?"

"No." La seguridad de la voz de Ciel alerto al Shinigami. "Tengo un asunto importante que atender antes de cualquier otra cosa."

"Pero Ciel!" Dijo infantilmente.

"Nada de peros Grell, es importante." Hablo con su típico tono autoritario. "Ahora vamos donde Undertaker."

"Undertaker?" Ahora sí que estaba confuso. "Y eso porque…?"

"No te importa. Solo ordénale al cochero que cambie de dirección."

Al ver que no lograría nada de Ciel, el Shinigami no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le ordeno. A través de la ventanilla le indico al cochero la nueva dirección. El hombre solo movió la cabeza y dirigió a los caballos por el nuevo camino.

Al volver su vista a la Condesa, esta miraba distraídamente por la ventana de la portezuela. "Que ocurrió Grell?"

"Eh?"

Ciel puso los ojos. "En la fiesta, quiero decir."

"Scotland Yard llego segundos después de que saliéramos." Grell se había cruzado de brazos y estaba ligeramente recostado en el asiento. "Will había llegado minutos antes, me ordeno que te buscara y saliéramos de allí cuanto antes. Tal parece las victimas no fueron demasiadas, tres o cuatro como máximo. Cuando llegue al cochero para decirle al sujeto que se fuera te encontré aquí dormida, así que salimos de inmediato del lugar antes de que cal cosas se complicaran más… Según lo que pude oír, creen que un sicario entro en la fiesta con la invitación de otra persona y así logro escabullirse sin que los guardias lo notaran…"

"Es decir que no viste a ese sujeto?"

"¿Cuál? El que te ataco? Lo siento, llevaba mascara por lo-"

"No ese, el que me salvo y me saco del edificio…"

Grell miro extrañado. "Que sujeto? Como era?"

"Hemos llegado a su destino, Condesa." La voz del cochero llego desde afuera. El delgado hombre se acerco y abrió la puerta de Ciel antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

La chica salió del carruaje ayudada por el hombre y se acerco al tétrico lugar. Grell rápidamente se apresuro a la puerta, que se abrió con un crujido de las bisagras.

Dentro, los esqueletos humanos y ataúdes estaban por todo el lugar agrupados en diferentes partes. Trozos de órganos estaban en diversos frascos, y todo en un silencio sepulcral.

"Estas aquí, Undertaker?"

De inmediato el ataúd recostado en el piso frente a Ciel comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando entrever una mortalmente pálida mano con largas uñas negras. "Hola, hola." Una extraña risa resonó en la afonía del lugar.

"He he he, lo siento Condesa, estaba probando el nuevo ataúd. ¿Le gustaría?" Consulto el ex Shinigami de largo cabello blanco.

"Sera para después… Ahora hay algo que quiero saber, y estoy segura que tú debes conocer algo al respecto."

Undertaker sonrió con su tétrica y extraña sonrisa y cruzo sus dedos. "A si? Y que sería…?"

"Es sobre un símbolo" Miro a los lados buscando algo donde poder realizar el dibujo. El hombre de cabello blanco lo noto y extrajo lápiz y papel de un escritorio. "Aquí tiene."

Ciel tomo ambos objetos e intento recordar lo que había visto con la mayor exactitud posible. Luego de unos pocos minutos hizo el bosquejo de la estrella dentro de un círculo, con unas líneas más ligeras uniéndola a este. Satisfecha, presento el boceto al Sepulturero.

Este tomo el trozo de papel y le observo, sorprendiéndose. El brillo de un ojo verde se distinguió a través del flequillo blanco.

"Donde ha visto esto, Condesa?" Pregunto, algo desconocido en el tono de su voz.

"En la fiesta, uno de los asistentes lo tenía gravado." Inmediatamente la imagen de la estrella en la lengua de Alois Trancy vino a su mente… Junto con el pentagrama que aparecía en su ojo. "Y bien? Me atrevería a decir que sabes lo que es."

"Oh por supuesto… Por favor, tomen asiento primero, iré a hacer té." Dicho esto Undertaker desapareció tras una puerta cercana. Ciel miro a los ataúdes y sin más remedio se sentó sobre uno de ellos, al igual Grell.

Minutos después el Sepulturero regreso con unos vasos y un frasco con galletas de hueso. Ofreció las cosas a sus invitados, y luego se aproximo a un estante y acariciaba algunos libros. "En realidad, en realidad he visto alguno de esos antes. Ricos, pobres; reyes y vagabundos; hombres y mujeres… ninguna distinción existe para ellos… aunque quizás si algún requisito. Eso que me muestra Condesa, no es otra cosa que un sello." Una tétrica risa siguió al comentario. "El sello del contrato hecho con un demonio…" Ciel miro atentamente.

"El contrato…Con un demonio?"

"Es correcto." Undertaker camino por detrás y paso una larga uña por el rostro de la chica. "Bueno, ahora me pregunto, me pregunto que es en efecto lo que esta molestándote?"

Ciel no respondió. Undertaker continúo.

"Sabrá lo que es un pentaculo o pentagrama quizás?" El ex Shinigami se sentó sobre un ataúd. "Ahora… Le gustaría oír una historia Condesa Phantomhive?"

Sin esperar respuesta continúo.

"Antes de que incluso criaturas como humanos poblaran la tierra existían ya los cuidadores de la luz y la oscuridad tenían sus propias discusiones. Entre ambos grupos existían las familias y también las más poderosas entre ellas como era común. Para los ángeles existían los Stellis, los Éclair y los Caelestis; y entre los demonios los Sanglant, los Nox y los Daimon. Las últimas de ambas partes eran las más poderosas. Con intenciones de ganar terreno en la tierra, los señores principales acudieron a su Iniciador para ayuda. Es así como ambas familias podrían enviar cada tantos años a miembros no nacidos para vivir como humanos y con sus cualidades influenciar a otros. El problema nació cuando un señor Daimon no estuvo de acuerdo con el tiempo establecido e intento apresurar el poblamiento de demonios en el mundo… ¿Adivinara que fue lo que hizo?"

"Creo los contratos." Grell dijo tranquilamente. "Al crear los contratos, demonios podrían llegar a la tierra y ofrecer sus servicios a los humanos a cambio de-"

"Sus almas…" El susurro de Ciel fue casi imperceptible.

"Perfecto Condesa… El inconveniente que no esperaban seria que las familias angélicas lo notarían tan rápido e informaran a su Iniciador. Pero los demontres son astutos, lo son; y Lucifer, como Iniciador de los demonios no podía dejar que sus familias sufrieran castigo. Inculpo a los Caelestis de traición, y los señores de la familia fueron condenados. Lo que consideran terrible de todo el hecho es que alguna vez Lucifer fue uno de los Caelestis… En cualquier caso, aun se siguen enviando a los descendientes de las familias, tanto como los demonios para realizar los contratos y uno que otro ángel."

La mente de Ciel recopilaba la información recién adquirida. De pronto una pregunta vino a su mente. "Quiere decir que los ángeles tendrán algún símbolo también?"

"Muchos suponen que lo tienen, aunque ¿Cuál de ellos podría decirlo cuando ya no pueden respirar?" Undertaker rio divertido. "Y debo decir, que tiene unas bellas uñas."

Ciel fue tomada por sorpresa ante el comentario y apretó las manos enguantadas en un puño de forma inconsciente. "Creo que no entiendo totalmente."

"Reconozca también a un demonio por sus uñas no por sus ojos, estos pueden tener cualquier tonalidad, pero sus uñas siempre serán negras… Y por supuesto las de usted no lo son, por lo que puedo ver."

Antes de poder formular otra pregunta una sensación de picazón familiar se apodero de su nariz y luego estornudo. Dos veces. El culpable de su malestar apareció un segundo más tarde.

Saltando justo delante de Ciel era un bello y ágil gato negro, que se acerco a Undertaker al momento que este empezaba a acariciarle con sus largas uñas.

"Tal parece mi tiempo se ha agotado…" Dijo él a nadie en particular. "Lamentablemente tendré que pedir que se retire por ahora, Condesa. Al parecer un 'invitado' me espera en estos momentos."

Ambos, ama y mayordomo se pusieron de pie para salir del lugar. "Bien, disculpa la interrupción, Undertaker."

La chica se acerco a la puerta mientras Grell la abría y antes de salir por esta, algo golpeo a Ciel. Más bien ella se golpeo contra alguien.

"Ciel! Estas bien?" Grell pregunto, pero Ciel ya no le oía. Otra cosa llamaba su atención. Algo color rojo.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre que había conocido en la fiesta, y que tal parece le había salvado la vida. Aunque en este momento llevaba un traje totalmente negro. Entrecerrando los ojos con desdén continúo mirando a los orbes carmesí.

"Tu…" A pesar de estar sorprendida, no dejaría que aquel sujeto lo supiera. Sin embargo no esperaba lo que vendría después. Y mucho menos de parte de Grell.

"Sebas-chan…"

.

.

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan XD Sebastian ha hecho su aparición! _

_Ahora... ¿Que creen que pasara? O ¿Que les gustaría que ocurriera?_

_Uf, esto me canso... No esperaba que Undertaker fuese tan complicado de escribir... _

_Realmente espero sus comentarios... Mientras mas comentarios mas pronto intentare actualizar! XD_

_._

_He notado que no hay 'Community en español de Kuroshitsuji', y existen varios fanfic que podrían estar en una... ¿Alguien se apunta a unirse?_

_También escribí una serie drabbles de CielxSebastian 'Blue And Red' para cualquiera que desee leerlo_

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_**White**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm Sorry! T-T_

_Para acortar la historia en este mismo momento estoy con prohibición del médico para utilizar cualquiera de mis dos manos hasta la próxima semana. Así que solo podía escribir cuando toda mi familia estaba durmiendo y hasta que el dolor tomase lo mejor de mí...Incluso ahora estoy sola en casa y solo por eso puedo actualizar esta historia. _

_Espero poder tener las otras actualizaciones pronto!_

_Agradezco a todo quien lee y/o comenta esta historia, al igual que alertas y favoritos! ^-^_

_Disclaimer: 'Inserte disclaimer aquí' :3_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 2

_Chasseur – Cazador_

_._

_._

"Sebas-chan…"

Aquellas palabras dieron paso a un mortal silencio y de inmediato el ambiente se torno denso y cerrado. Al parecer, Grell noto lo que había dicho ya que velozmente cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. Pero el 'daño' ya estaba hecho

La bella mirada zafiro seguía sobre la persona que acaba de irrumpir, analizando a fondo lo que ahora conocía. Pero algo en su mente no estaba bien, no, no podía estarlo, eso era seguro. Y como no, si el hecho de haber oído lo que el Shinigami había dicho tan ligeramente no era lo que le estaba molestando. Era la extraña realización de que ella parecía conocer el nombre de aquella persona antes de que Grell lo dijera.

_"Ya te dije que no tengo idea de quién eres Se-hey!"_

¿Como no lo había notado antes? Ahora era completamente claro de que, si no hubiera sido tan descortésmente interrumpida, ella habría pronunciado ese nombre, que estaba en su (ahora) confusa mente.

'_Sebastian…'_

"Tu…" Repito mecánicamente.

"Eh, Sebas-chan?" Musito Grell. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y velozmente se voltio a su mayordomo Shinigami, quien evitaba su mirada.

"¿Qué has dicho, Grell?" Zafiros brillaban con gran molestia. Sintió algo resbalar de su ojo derecho, pero no le prestó atención, cosas más importantes ocupaban su mente "Harías el favor de repetir eso."

"Yo… eh, hehehe…" El Shinigami balbuceo incoherentemente pensando en que decir, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Al fin decidió mirar a la chica y de inmediato soltó un chillido estupefacto.

"¡Ciel! Estas sangrando!" Inmediatamente ella cubrió su ojo derecho y trato de apartar la vista; Undertaker pareció inquietantemente interesado.

El hombre, Sebastian, aun seguía en la puerta y quien no había dicho nada abrió los ojos en sorpresa; alargo una mano tratando alcanzar el hombro de la Condesa, quien al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba giro sobre si aun cubriendo su ojo.

"No te acerques." Exclamo alejando la mano aun extendida y apartándose bruscamente, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los tres hombres.

"My-" Trato de decir Sebastian.

"Me voy." Dijo interrumpiéndole antes de empujarle para poder salir por la puerta.

Grell se quedo paralizado, sorprendido aun, hasta que noto que Ciel acababa de marcharse sola del lugar. Se dispuso a salir, sin antes mirar a Sebastian.

"Lo siento Sebas-chan, en serio…" Luego salió tras la chica. Logro llegar antes de que esta indicara al cochero hacer su camino a la mansión. De un salto entro en el carruaje, y este comenzó a andar.

Ciel no le miraba, por el contrario, se empeñaba en mantener la vista fija en la ventanilla, aun con una mano cubriendo su ojo. Grell se acerco y tomo su mano, quitándola del rostro "Déjame ver." Y al contrario de lo que pensaba ella no se quejo. _Tal parece lo tomo peor de lo que creía Aunque no parece asustada o algo así, solo... como si estuviera pensando. _Con un pañuelo quito la sangre de la mejilla y el parpado, y procedió a examinar el orbe azul zafiro. Solo que ahora este se había tornado de un tono amatista… y tenía un pentagrama dibujado en él. Grell inspiro sorprendido y Ciel pareció despertar de su corto ensimismo "¿Ocurre algo con él?"

"Ah, no, no es nada, solo me sorprendí por la sangre y todo eso" La chica sonrió sin humor, más bien irónicamente.

"Por supuesto, la sangre te sorprendió" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Por si lo has olvidado tu trabajo prácticamente consiste en 'matar' humanos Grell, además de que tomaste el 'hobbie' de ser Jack el Destripador por un tiempo… No mientas, y menos de forma tan penosa."

El Shinigami miro un tanto avergonzado, e iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido "Se que _esta ahí_, y sé que _lo viste_." El hombre suspiro, no podía negarlo.

"Ciel-"

"Quien es _el_." Interrumpió lo que sea que el Shinigami fuese a decir. Este solo se limito a dar un lamento derrotado y procedió a dar las explicaciones más sencillas que podía encontrar, como decir cuál era su nombre, que no sabía había asistido a la fiesta, al igual que tampoco sabía que hacia donde Undertaker… Pero eso no era lo que la chica quería y le aburría oír esas cosas.

"Él… Sebastian?... Eso no es humano, no es cierto? Al igual que el mayordomo Trancy." Más que una consulta era una afirmación. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió en absoluto que lo supiera. Era una especie de cosa innata de Ciel sentir una desconfianza inexplicable por lo que no era relativamente humano. Había ocurrido algo bastante parecido cuando en su 'reencuentro' (aunque ella no sabía que lo era)

"Tú lo has dicho."

"Ante todo me interesa saber." Y lo que había temido desde el principio. "¿Cómo es que tu le conoces, Grell?" _¿Cómo es que yo le conozco?_ Quería preguntar.

Solo existía una cosa que podía decir.

"Larga historia… ¿Tendrás el tiempo suficiente?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocurría ya una hora del ataque, la gran parte de los invitados había logrado ser correctamente evacuados y devueltos a sus hogares con severas indicaciones de que debían hacer. Solo unos pocos heridos y uno que otro testigo quedaba en el lugar, además de cuatro cadáveres.

El jefe de policía, Arthur Randall se encontraba hablando con una señora de mediana edad que decía haber visto algo extraño en uno de los guardias –aunque este ahora se encontraba muerto- cuando uno de los policías le llama urgentemente sobre un nuevo testigo. Velozmente se acerca donde la mujer.

A lo lejos, podía divisar una larga cabellera rubia cayendo delicadamente por la espalda de la mujer, que mantenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos, y su cuerpo era sacudido por suaves sollozos. El policía a su lado tomo la palabra.

"Su nombre es Ariane Sanglant. Su esposo es uno de los fallecidos, Señor." El hombre miro a la joven mujer con ligera tristeza. "Dice haber visto como era el asesino."

Randall asintió con la cabeza y el policía continuo. "Según su descripción esta persona habría ingresado a la fiesta pocos segundos antes que ella presentando una invitación al guardia. Luego, minutos antes de que el apagón ocurriese diviso nuevamente al hombre caminar cerca de la Condesa Phantomhive, con una actitud un tanto extraña. Cuando las luces se apagaron, este hombre abría llegado a la Condesa junto con una espada, que parece ser la que falta de la decoración; por suerte tal parece que alguien logro sacar a la señorita Phantomhive antes de que una tragedia mayor ocurriese. Ahí fue cuando unos hombres trataron de atrapar a este sujeto" Se detuvo y miro los papeles en sus manos. "Tal parece, uno de ellos portaba un arma eléctrica… En aquel momento fue cuando el esposo de la señora Sanglant trato de protegerla y fue asesinado."

"Y la descripción del asesino?" Inquirió Randall

"El traje se veía ligeramente gris, por lo que suponemos era blanco, de buena apariencia. Bastante alto, cabello negro y… ojos rojizos…"

El jefe de policía entrecerró sus ojos. Aquella mujer debía de haber estado lo suficientemente cerca del homicida para incluso notar aquello, pero si su esposo había sido asesinado tratando de salvarla, de seguro aquel hombre había, de hecho estado a distancia sufriente al tratar de matarla. Suspiro con desagrado.

"¿Quienes son las victimas?"

"Pues…" El policía miro a sus lados buscando a alguien hasta que logro divisar aquel cabello castaño. "Aberline tiene la lista, señor."

"Entonces que venga." El policía asintió y fue en busca de Aberline. Segundos después este último leía la lista.

"Entre las víctimas se encuentran Vires DeSipio, quien era uno de los guardia a cargo, Ash Landers, Angela Blair y el esposo de la señorita Sanglant, el Vizconde Eblac Caelestis."

"Bien. Que analicen los cuerpos para obtener más pistas sobre esto." Randall poso una de sus manos en el entrecejo para calmar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener. "Aberline, tu cerciórate que no ocurriera nada con Phantomhive ¿Entendido?"

Aberline no se sorprendió demasiado al oír la molestia del hombre al pronunciar aquel apellido.

"Y que alguno busque a un hombre que cumpla con las características mencionadas por la testigo, junto con averiguar si otra persona vio a alguien como el mencionado. Si realmente es el asesino, no podemos dejarle transitar por las calles de Londres como si nada." Luego de esas palabras desapareció entre el resto de los policías.

El hombre de cabello castaño miro a la joven que aun lloraba por la pérdida de su marido. Con cuidado se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la dama, tratando de calmarla. "¿Necesita algo señorita?"

Un par de llorosos ojos marones le miraron tristes. "Por favor no se preocupe por mí, no quisiera molestarle en su investigación."

"No es problema, pronto encontraremos al asesino."

"Realmente eso espero." Una débil sonrisa adorno su bello rostro. Aberline asintió y luego se despido de la mujer, pues aun tenía que hacer una visita a Ciel para asegurarse de que nada le hubiera ocurrido, y a la vez quizás tratar de obtener algún tipo de información para el caso.

Mientras el policía se alejaba y se encontraba nuevamente sola, Ariane esbozo una delicada sonrisa, que luego se transformo una obscura mueca o tétrica sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que se encontraran al asesino… y no se preocupe por 'mi esposo', el está bien, muy bien…"

Lentamente se puso de pie y arreglo su costoso vestido. "¿No es cierto eso?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y bien Grell, aun estoy esperando…" Murmuro la chica luego de que el Shinigami no dijera palabra alguna de su 'larga historia'. Para ser precisos no había dicho nada de nada, y la paciencia de Ciel había comenzado a agotarse.

"Creo que es mejor que lo leas por ti misma así que deberás esperar hasta llegar a la mansión." Musito el hombre con una sonrisa dentada.

"Y entonces por qué…"

"No dije que lo explicaría ahora, solo pregunte si tendrías el tiempo para oír lo que debía decir…"

Ciel le devolvió la mirada, molestia brillando tras sus azules ojos y luego regreso a observar la calle por la ventanilla. Era de madrugada a aquellas horas, por lo que los caminos estaban prácticamente desiertos y en total silencio. Las siluetas de los edificios le comenzaban a resultar aburridas, y la totalidad de los hechos ocurridos en aquella noche comenzaban a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, logrando que algo de sueño empezara a nublar su mente. Aun así, logro alcanzar a divisar un ligero movimiento entre una de las construcciones. Esforzándose un poco mas distingo una sombra humana. De inmediato, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Rápidamente se volteo hacia Grell, pero fue tarde.

Un gran golpe remeció el carruaje, casi sacándoles del camino. El cochero trato de establecerse en el camino y tranquilizar a los caballos. "Que ocurre!" Grito Ciel.

"L-lo siento, Condesa. Pero no se preocupe, todo esta ba-" El relinchar de los caballos callo lo que fuese a seguir diciendo. Al mismo tiempo, el fuerte movimiento fue suficiente para voltear el coche por completo. Antes de que cayeran por completo Grell alcanzo a tomar a Ciel y protegerla del golpe y vidrios rotos.

Con poco esfuerzo el Shinigami quito las maderas y metales que habían caído sobre ellos, y así ayudar a Ciel salir de los restos del transporte. La chica tomo la mano que Grell le ofrecía mientras que posaba la otra sobre parte del suelo y las tablas. Sintió algo húmedo y cálido en la palma y la acerco a su rostro para poder ver lo que era. Un líquido rojo estaba en ella.

"Hey, ¿estás bien " Pregunto el pelirrojo a la vez que hacía impulso para levantar a la chica. Esta no respondió, solo miro su mano y luego detrás de él; los ojos zafiros se abrieron en sorpresa. Grell sigo su mirada.

Tras de ellos, los dos caballos yacían degollados, su sangre estaba sobre sus cuerpos y el suelo, además de en la palma de Ciel. Y solo unos pocos metros más hacia delante se divisaba la misma figura que la chica había percibido desde su ventanilla… junto al cuerpo sin vida del cochero. La figura dio unos pasos donde ellos se encontraban, dejando caer el cuerpo del hombre, y permitiendo que la débil luz de un farol dejara ver sus características.

El destello maligno de esos ojos borgoña en aquel joven rostro les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

"Que alma mas vacía e indigna." Comento de manera despreciable a la vez que lamia su labio superior. "Creo que no fue adecuada para mi estomago. Que desagradable."

Ciel frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras. _Alma? Si lo que dijo Undertaker es cierto, entonces… este hombre debe ser… _"Quien eres tú."

El hombre esbozo una media sonrisa, divertido. "Disculpe mis terribles modales, Condesa Phantomhive. Mi nombre es Caleb y yo…"

Hizo una pausa. Grell empuño su guadaña. Ciel miro fijamente.

Los ojos brillaron en demoniaco carmesí.

"…Seré quien acabe con tu vida."

Al momento en que la frase dejo sus labios e inundo el aire, el demonio se abalanzo sobre Ciel, la que sorprendentemente logro esquivar el golpe, no si algo de ayuda del pelirrojo. El rugir de la motocierra del Shinigami hizo presencia en la tranquilidad de la noche, llamando a la muerte.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron a esos movimientos resultaban borrosos e indescriptibles para la frágil vista humana. Destellos de plateado, azul y rojo eran apenas distinguibles por sobre las penumbras y la escasa iluminación, aunque los sibilantes rasguños y ruidosos golpes dejaban más que claro lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo. Girando hacia los escombros removió las tablas tratando de localizar el arma que siempre portaba bajo su asiento en el carruaje. No era tonta, por lo que sabía que una simple bala jamás sería suficiente para acabar con un demonio, pero esperaba llegara a ser suficiente para lograr darle ventaja a Grell. Sin reparar en los rasguños sobre sus manos continúo quitando tablas hasta que logro ver el destello de plata; sin un segundo pensamiento extendió la mano hasta sentir el frio metal entre sus dedos y sujetarlo firmemente para luego extraerlo con fuerza e ir a apuntar directamente esperando el momento en que Grell lograse detenerlo por unos momentos y así lograr disparar.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como son planeadas.

Con una fuerza y velocidad inmensurables Caleb tomo al Shinigami del cuello para después lanzarlo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo hacia los restos del coche, casi impactando igualmente a la chica. Una cortina de tierra se levanto y Ciel debió de cubrir su rostro con el brazo para evitar que cayese en sus ojos. El demonio aprovecho su oportunidad y alzo a la Condesa por el cuello sin el menor esfuerzo, y arranco el arma que aun tenía en su mano. Sonrió oscuramente, divertido, ejerciendo más presión sobre el delicado cuello.

"Fue una batalla interesante, pero me temo que yo he ganado. Y por eso merezco una recompensa."

"D-deja de decir estupideces." El aire comenzaba a serle falta.

Caleb miro falsamente sorprendido. "¿Así que aun tienes deseos de pelear? Pues si eso es lo que quieres…" No continuo la frase, algo había captado su atención. Rió diabólicamente. "No lo creo! Acaso estas llorando linda?

Ciel ardió en rabia. "Y-yo no e-estoy llorando!" A pesar de sus palabras podía sentir algo tibio deslizándose por uno de sus ojos.

El demonio volvió a reír. Acerco una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la chica y limpio el líquido. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. "No sabía que algunos humanos lloraran sangre…"

"San-?" Y antes de poder acabar de hablar el aire regreso de golpe a sus adoloridos pulmones. Algo la sostuvo.

"Por favor, disculpe mi horrible retraso, My Lady."

_Esa Voz._

Subió la mirada para encontrar un par orbes carmesí observando fijamente al hombre que casi le destroza el cuello.

El semblante de Caleb se ensombreció. "Que haces TU aquí." Gruño con molestia.

"Por favor, manténgase alejada de esto." Sebastian murmuro dejando a Ciel junto a Grell, el que aun no recobraba la conciencia.

"¡¿Y además me ignoras?"

"A basura como tú no debería siquiera permitírsele ser vista por otros." Los ojos brillaron y las pupilas se rasgaron, igualando los ojos de ambos hombres.

"Quien te crees ahora!"

Sebastian solo se limito a sonreír. "El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive."

Un extraño silencio siguió a esa declaración, donde nadie parecía atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Por último, Caleb hablo.

"A sí que es cierto… Lo había oído antes, pero sinceramente no lo creía. Ya sabes, el mundo está cubierto de rumores estúpidos." Suspiro. "Como sea, estoy aburrido así que"

Al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron a golpearse, esquivándose fácilmente, quedando de espaldas al otro. Caleb velozmente levanto la rodilla para conectar con la cabeza de Sebastian, el que se inclino hacia el piso y dirigiendo su propia pierna a la del castaño le hizo caer. Con un gruñido, Caleb dio un salto para ponerse de pie antes de que el puño del mayordomo lograra darle en el estomago. Sebastian solo sonrió una vez mas y corrió donde el otro demonio a la vez que sacaba unos cuchillos de sus mangas y los lanzaba con precisión en el brazo y pierna de Caleb, quien siseo en el dolor, pero aun así y de alguna manera logro posicionarse a espaldas del otro demonio y causarle un corte en el costado. Sebastian se volteo y asesto una patada bajo las costillas…

Mientras que la pelea continuaba, Ciel sacudía Grell esperando despertarle. Ya llevaba unos momentos intentando pero no parecía funcionar; quizás necesitaba un poco de dolor e hizo lo más lógico. Tiro del largo cabello rojo. De inmediato los ojos verdeamarillo se abrieron de golpe.

"Auch! Por qué hiciste eso!" Chillo el Shinigami.

"Apresúrate."

Grell salió de los escombros y miro el desastre que estaba ocurriendo. "Esto no es bueno."

El pelirrojo decidió terminar aquello en ese instante, por lo que empuño su guadaña más que dispuesto a atravesar a ese demonio. Cuando había encontrado la oportunidad de atacar un extraño sonido resonó por sobre todo lo demás. Todo volvió al silencio.

"Acaso era…?" Ciel murmuro

"Un lobo." Termino Grell, con la vista fija entre las sombras. En efecto, había algo allí.

Caleb también miro y frunció el ceño, dando un salto sobre el farol. "Tanto como me gustaría continuar con nuestro juego, hay un asunto que debo atender."

Y luego, sin más, desapareció.

Unos segundo que parecieron horas ocurrieron antes de que un sonido fuese emitido: Un suspiro de Ciel.

"Mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive?" Los zafiro observaron como dagas a los carmesí. "Me encantaría saber desde cuando lleváis aquel titulo."

Grell parpadeo.

Sebastian sonrió.

"Yes, My Lady."

.

* * *

_Creí que jamás lo terminaría, y originalmente era más largo, pero al menos es algo ¬¬_

_¿Qué piensa que va a ocurrir o que les gustaría que ocurriera?_

_Me encantarías leer sus opiniones. Me hace feliz._

_Pobre Ciel, tiene bastantes problemas. _

_._

_._

_¿Comentarios?_

_._

_**White**_


End file.
